


Try

by clawstoagunfight



Series: Worth 1000 Words [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawstoagunfight/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me get this straight. You want me to let you kiss me so that you know what it's like to kiss another guy?"</p><p>"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. You in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd so all of the mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a 1000 word prompt based off of the title word.
> 
> (Also, who knew I could write fluff? I'm still shocked.)

"Please Danny,” Scott says, sitting down next to him, placing a warm palm over Danny’s cooler one. “I just want to try it. Just once. And I don't trust anyone else to just let me without it being weird. Okay?"

Danny sits up a little straighter from where he's perched on the bottom corner of Scott McCall’s bed. His face is a wash of confusion, dimples barely denting his skin, mouth twisting down at the corners, but then he is looking at Scott, whose face is open and tranquil. "Wait,” Danny says, “Just wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to let you kiss me so that you know what it's like to kiss another guy? Am I getting that right?" Danny manages to sound more than a little condescending and amused, but inside, his stomach is churning into a mess of nerves, hope springing somewhere deep.

Scott looks into his eyes for a moment. He can smell the mix of emotions radiating off of Danny’s body, almost stronger than the Armani cologne he wears, sweeter and more potent. He can taste the nerves, smell the little sprig of hope rising up on it and it makes him grin—a lopsided twitch of lips. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. You in?"

Danny’s eyes flick down to Scott’s lips for a moment before they look back up and he smiles in turn, dimples flashing, “Hell yeah. I've always wanted to be someone's gay experiment."

Scott grins again and it sends those same nerves flitting through Danny's stomach. He doesn't tell Scott that he’s wanted this for a while now, that he's been thinking about Scott more and more lately. Maybe ever since he started on the lacrosse team, or when he danced with him at the formal, or maybe even when he tackled him on the field and sniffed him. Danny never knew he was in to being sniffed. But sniffing; it was a thing. Who knew? But when it came to Scott, he realized he was into a lot of things he never knew. Like short, muscled forms, dark hair and eyes, and an uneven jaw line. And there was all the puppy looks—and yeah, there were a lot of those. It shouldn’t have worked, but for Scott it did, and Danny was taking notice of him more and more.

Danny didn’t know it, but Scott was starting to feel the same. He's been thinking about Danny a lot lately, wondering about him ever since Jackson left, noticing that he doesn’t smile as much, that he doesn’t carry himself in the same way he used to. Scott feels an urge to look out for him for some reason, to protect him, because Danny was just the type of guy that everybody likes, that everybody wants to keep around, that everyone wants to have smile at them and make them feel better. Scott is no different. He finds himself falling into those dark eyes, admiring his gleaming smile and toned figure more often than he'd like to admit. He looks at him in the locker room, sneaking glances that make his pulse rise, that bring the wolf alive inside of him. He hasn’t thought about anyone this way since Allison, but that was over now. And Scott was trying to move forward, with Danny as the driving force.

So it made sense for him to ask Danny to let him kiss him, right? It made sense for the reason he's questioning his sexuality to be the person he actually tries out the whole guy-on-guy thing with, right?

Scott reaches out then, cups Danny’s face in his hands, his eyebrows drawing together. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Danny places one hand atop Scott’s and fists the other in his hair. He rolls his eyes and uses his grip on Scott’s hair to pull him closer. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”

Scott smiles for a brief moment before he shifts forward, fitting his lips on Danny’s. The kiss is soft and warm, just a gentle press—a flutter of skin, more like a breath—and then Danny tilts his head, letting Scott work his tongue inside of his mouth, deepening the kiss. Danny closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, leans into Scott, wrapping one arm around Scott’s back. Scott’s hands move then, winding around Danny’s neck, pulling him closer until their cotton-covered chests are touching, one long, smoothly pressed line that makes them both needy, desperate for skin against skin.

Danny moans into the kiss and Scott moves, pulling Danny onto his muscled thighs, kissing him deeper, with fervor he’s never felt before, as if he could kiss him and swallow down the taste of his tongue, drink down the scent of Danny’s arousal and cologne. He kisses him until it leaves them both breathless, gasping for more, pushing their bodies together in a way that sends sparks urging low in their bodies, shooting up their spines until all they can feel are the dual sensations ignited by one another.

But then one of them breaks away—maybe to breathe, maybe because it's just starting to be too much—and then Danny is pressing his forehead to Scott’s. They look at each other as their breaths mingle in the space that separates their kiss-swollen lips.

Scott blinks at him before a smile breaks out across his face, “Wow,” he whispers, still a little breathless.

Danny grins at him, dimples flashing as he runs a hand up and down Scott’s side, thumb tracing the outline of defined muscles, “So, is that like, a good wow or a bad wow?”

Scott doesn’t answer immediately; he just cups Danny’s face again. “It’s a wow, like…maybe we can try again sometime?” he tilts his head a little bit and his lips stretch in a smile that makes something move and settle low in Danny’s stomach.

Danny kisses him again, just a slight brush of lips, “Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all comments and/or criticisms are accepted and appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
